


Married Ninette Drabbles

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Married Sex, NSFW, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, good clean married sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Based off the "Monday Morning" drabbles by MadBadSeason.Years after Marinette has retired as Ladybug, she living a quiet life with her husband Nino and their one year old son Sami. They have few opportunities to be intimate due to their busy lives, but when they do they try to make it count!Fluff and smut, chronologically jumps all over the place





	1. Too Busy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Sexy, Smutty, and Sinfully Miraculous Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344575) by [MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason). 



Nino swiped the alarm on his phone off. His wife groans behind him.

"Damn thing is too loud," she said. Marinette curled up more on her side of the bed.

Nino rolled over to kiss his wife's bare back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His crotch rubbing against the curve of her ass. Nino detested that a pair of tiny briefs and thin pink panties were separating him and his wife.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't topless when I went to bed last night," Marinette laughed. She grabbed her husbands hands and placed them on her breasts. "I thought you only got like this on Monday mornings."

"I get like this every time I'm with you." Nino shifted himself until he was on top of Marinette. Images of underwear being torn off raced through his mind before being interrupted by a baby's cry. They both looked over and saw Sami, their eighteen-month-old son, crying in his crib through the baby monitor. Nino let go as his wife got up to put on a large t-shirt from the floor. 

"I'll get Sami. You should take a shower. You have to go to work anyway. Breakfast will be ready when you get downstairs."

"Yeah okay," Nino said with a grimace. Nino's small black briefs barely contained his erection as he made his way to the bathroom. 

It was a sadly uneventful shower later that Nino went to the kitchen. Marinette spent the entire breakfast trying to feed Sami. Nino ate, staring at Marinette's crotch. She hadn't had the time to put on pants yet. His eyes tracking her whenever she bent over or turned around. Even their kiss goodbye lingered a few seconds longer. Nino placed Marinette's hand over his groin, but his phone rang as soon as she got on her knees. The realities of adult life-limiting their time together.

Being a music producer might not be physically demanding but the stress of tolerating prima donnas who think they're rock stars takes its toll. Nino had been pulling full days for weeks. The sooner they push out this album, the sooner he could be done with one of the worst bands he's ever worked with. The work day dragged on until its end. Evening came and Nino headed home. He arrived to a dark, quiet abode. The dresses Marinette had been working on were gone, presumably finished. He ate the dinner that was left for him on the table. Upstairs, Marinette laid on the bed hugging his pillow. He undressed after brushing his teeth, stripping down to his briefs. He crawled into bed and pulled his wife toward him.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered.

"I know," she said.

"We're almost done," he said. "Should be by the end of the week."

"I certainly hope so," she replied. "Sami needs his father and I want my husband."

"I need you too," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"No." Marinette rolled onto her back with her legs spread open. "I mean, I _want_ my husband."

Nino kicked off his underwear, almost ripping the waistband. Next came off Marinette's pink panties. 

"Take this damn sweater off." He pulled the sweater over her head and tossed it. He pressed himself on top of her. Hungry kisses were exchanged as lips and teeth mashed together. Marinette wrapped her arms around his head while Nino's finger entered her. His finger slid in and out easily.

"No," she said. "Put it in already."

Doing as he was told, Nino grabbed his member and slowly went inside her. Their impatience beating by the pleasure of feeling Nino's cock filling her pussy inch by inch. His body hovered over her's. Elbows locked, he started thrusting into her. Marinette braced herself, clawing at Nino's forearms for dear life. The force of his thrusts sent the bed back against the wall. The sounds of creaking and thumping were only outdone by Marinette's moans of pleasure. She clenched her teeth in a vain attempted to hold back how good her husband's dick was making her feel. Nino pushed himself up by his toes to get a better angle, hoping to hit her deeper as if slamming his hips onto her's wasn't enough. Nino grunted as he pushed deeper between her legs. Marinette knew what was next.

"Babe," he said. "I'm gonna..."

"You're not wearing a-" she tried to say between breaths. Nino's grunts turned into growls.

"Let's give Sami a little sibling."

"Don't even joke," was the last thing she said before Nino pushed down deep into her as hard as he could. The eruption of his seed filling her until she overflowed caused Marinette to scream in pleasure. Nino held onto her, riding the waves of his orgasm until all of the energy drained out of his body. Nino rolled over limp onto his back. Marinette's legs trembled as she felt his cum drip out of her and down on the bed sheet. The couple lay there panting, feeling every dribble of sweat on their bodies. Nino, with one eye open, admired Marinette's breasts heaving up and down.

"We needed that," he sighed.

Marinette spoke between breaths. "I'm...surprised...Sami...didn't wake up..."

"He didn't," Nino said, "but the neighbors probably did."

It wasn't a moment later that they drifted off to sleep, fingers intertwined. 


	2. Lo-Fi Hip Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Nino take advantage of their new way to have Sami take a nap

Sami slept in his playpen, curled up next to a pillow. Beside him, a tablet played a video. The video was just one of those anime characters sipping coffee. The sound, however, was music playing chill beats along with samples of rain or laughter. It was one of those live videos that played "lo-fi hip hop" all the time. Nino argued that it wasn't that at all, but it helped Sami get to sleep. 

Nino and Marinette would usually take advantage of Sami's nap time with one of their own. Not this time. This time, Marinette was on the other side of the couch stark naked. She tried to support herself on all fours as her husband slammed himself into her from behind. Nino grabbed his wife by the hips. He knelt behind her, thrusting his cock as deep as he could. He watched Marinette's ass jiggle every time their hips met. They couldn't hear Sami's tablet playing over Nino's panting.

"Yes," Nino growled. All the stars had aligned. The album Nino had been working was finished. Marinette just finished a batch of dresses. The cherry on top was discovering a sure fire way to get their son to take his nap. Now he had his wife bent over in front of him. Nino reveled in every whimper he got out of his wife. He couldn't help but smile as she dug her fingers into the carpet floor. He was doing this. He making his wife act like this. Or more specifically, his cock was.

"Oh yes," Nino continued. "Did you miss me? Did you miss this cock? I missed this pussy. I love fucking you so much."

Marinette didn't answer. She wasn't in the right mind to answer. Her eyes were on the floor, feeling the pleasure her husband gave her. Marinette dipped one hand down to work on her clit. Her face fell to the floor. She couldn't support herself anymore and her arm gave out. 

"I'd love to spend all day fucking you," Nino said, "but we have to finish before Sami wakes up so..." 

Marinette looked back to see Nino getting up from his knees to his feet. He stayed inside her, wiggling his hips. Nino grabbed Marinette around her breasts and started again with shallow thrusts. 

Nino spoke with a low, guttural voice, "Where do you want me to cum?"

Marinette felt like she was dissolving in a puddle of pleasure. She pressed against her clit as her husband fucked her and rubbed his hands along her chest. She had to focus just to speak.

"Inside me. Cum inside me. I want to feel you."

"Yes," Nino exclaimed. He picked up the pace of his thrusts. Nino pinched Marinette's nipples and felt her tighten around him. Marinette clenching around him brought him closer to the edge. Too close.

"Babe," he said. "I can't take it. I'm gonna...you're gonna make me.." 

Marinette bit her hand. It was the only thing she could think of to stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs. Her husband buried his stiff cock as deep as he could before filling her pussy with cum. 

Marinette straightened her legs with her husband pressing his weight on top of her. He pumped into her a few more times, kissing her along her jawline.

"That was good," he cooed. Nino embraced her, cupping his hands on her boobs.

"Did we really have to do it on the floor?" Marinette asked.

"It was your idea," Nino answered.

"No it wasn't," she said. "I thought we were going to do it on the couch."

"It wasn't that bad." Nino stood with Marinette sitting up. His dick right in front of her face.

"Ready to clean up?" he asked.

Marinette put her hands on her husband's thighs. She was ready to do it. Nino's cock, covered in various bodily fluids, she was going to take in her mouth like she had done many times before.

"Whaaahh!"

Marinette jumped to her feet, startled by the sudden cry of her son.

"The tablet died."

"Uh, babe," Nino said, pointing to his now flaccid penis. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Not when he's awake." Marinette put on Nino's shirt which was just big enough to cover hips. Nino begrudgingly put his clothes on as his wife tended to their son. Nino loved his son, but he also loved fucking his wife. While he wouldn't change his life for anything, he did miss the days when he could have his cake and eat it too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been wanting to do for a little while now. I feel like doing more. I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete. If you want you can suggest something like a scenario or even a sexual position and I'll take a crack at it. I still reserve the right to NOT do any of them, but we'll see. Leave your ideas here at the comments or as an ask at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com


End file.
